LeChuck VS Davy Jones
LeChuck VS Davy Jones is a What-if Death Battle. Description Monkey Island VS Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirate battle!! Which of these cursed ghost pirates will be forced to walk the plank? Interlude Wiz: Pirates. Sea Sailing, grog swilling, bloodthirsty brutes of the high seas. Boomstick: Not a bad way to live life, if you ask me! Wiz: Pirates may be dangerous, but if our show has taught you anything, it's that things can always be... Boomstick: MORE AWESOME!! Like evil cursed pirates! Wiz: Uhh, yeah... Like LeChuck! The Demon Zombie Ghost Pirate. Boomstick: And Davy Jones. Ruler of the Ocean Depths. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! LeChuck Wiz: Around 200 to 300 years ago, in the 18th century, the oceans were a very different place to what they are now. For one, with no way to fly yet, humans had to traverse them. This included trading and receiving goods. Boomstick: But, with the transfer of valuables came many a thief. Bloodthirsty, ocean bound thieves. Pirates. And they especially seemed to like pillaging around the Caribbean. Wiz: And among all of these cut-throat kills, not were more vicious, deadly or feared, than the Fearsome LeChuck! NAME: LECHUCK AGE: WHO KNOWS SPECIES: GHOST/ZOMBIE/DEMON NEMESIS OF GUYBRUSH THREEPWOOD; MIGHTY PIRATE™ BEARD TYPE: SPECTRAL/BLACK/FIRE Boomstick: LeChuck was a true pirate in every sense of the word. He sailed the oceans with his mighty crew, seeking treasure, pillaging villages, and stealing from and/or killing anyone who got in his way. He was totally unstoppable. Wiz: Well... he WAS. Until he met Elaine Marley, the Governor of Mêlée Island™. When he met her, LeChuck immediately fell desperately in love with her, but due to his overly violent and evil nature, Elaine didn't return any of those feelings in the slightest. Boomstick: YEah, then the heartless bitch when so far as to tell him to drop dead! Wiz: Heartless? She didn't love a psychopath, can you really blame her for that? Boomstick: ...Yes. Anyway, with that little conversation over, LeChuck changed his plans. He set out with his crew on a new quest to find the legendary treasure of Big Whoop in order to impress Elaine enough that she would fall for him. Wiz: He eventually succeeded in finding the treasure, however, the was not quite what he was expecting. Boomstick: That's right! Big Whoop wasn't gold, or jewels. It was the fucking gateway to hell!! Wiz: When LeChuck stepped through Big Whoop, he was instantly killed, only to be immediately reborn as a Ghost pirate. With his new form, he tracked down those with knowledge of Big Whoop and killed them to make sure no one else would ever find it, and went right back to his murderous ways, eventually scaring off all other pirates and leaving himself as the only pirate sailing the seas. SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH CURSED CUTLASS OF KAFLU * CAN ONLY BE WIELDED BY DEMONS GHOST FORM * FLIGHT * SHAPESHIFTING ZOMBIE FORM * SKILLED IN VOODOO * HYPNOSIS DEMON FORM * PYROKINESIS * CAN SWITCH BETWEEN OTHER FORMS Boomstick: I know, right? It's totally fucking badass! And his backstory isn't the only badass part. LeChuck is also a badass when it comes to fighting! Wiz: LeChuck wields the Cursed cutlass of Kaflu, an evil magical blade with enough power to decimate pretty much anything it touches. Though it can only be wielded by demonic entities. The blade is made of; 37 oz. of stolen blood stained silver, the Ultimate Insult, the Midas Diamond, a Voodoo Doll and enchanted Root Beer. Boomstick: After returning to life as a ghost, LeChuck also found his already amazing strength was amplified to superhuman levels, allowing him to deliver some real hard hitting punches. And he was also able to disguise himself as a regular human! As well as do the usual ghost-like stuff of intangibility and flight. Wiz: However, His ghost form was eventually killed by Guybrush Threepwood, LeChuck's archnemesis. However, LeChuck's loyal followers retrieved his spectral beard and attached it to his corpse. The leftover magic of Big Whoop, as well as some additional Voodoo, reanimated LeChuck's corpse, bringing him back to life once again as a Zombie. Boomstick: As a brain-muncher, LeChuck didn't have his superhuman strength anymore, but that was replace by an insane amount of knowledge on all things Voodoo. Including cursing bitches, hypnotizing people, or creating Voodoo dolls! Wiz: Said Voodoo dolls require four ingredients to work. "One of the head, One of the thread, One of the body and One of the dead." Boomstick: ...I don't get it. Wiz: Basically, it means something from the victim's head, something from the victim's clothes, something of the victim's body and something of a dead person who is important to the victim. Boomstick: He also created a Voodoo cannonball! A weapon filled with enough demon energy to capsize an entire ship and obliterate any nearby crew in one shot. Wiz: True! ...Buuuut, that Voodoo cannon ball is quite volatile. He dropped it onto the deck of his own ship and... Boomstick: Yeeeeah, it didn't turn out well for the guy. Wiz: Actually, it turned out far better than you'd believe. The Demon energy of the cannonball, reacted with LeChuck's own Voodoo powered form, and after the cannonball killed him, he was resurrected for a third time in yet another new form. His DEMON form. Boomstick: Holy shit. For real?! He became a demon?! That's fuckin' awesome!! Just look at that glorious fire beard..! Wiz: In his demon form, LeChuck regained all of the abilities he had in his ghost form, as well as the ability to not only control fire, but also switch between all three forms of Ghost, Zombie and Demon at will whenever he wants to. Boomstick: Why the heck would he want to leave the Demon form?! It is CLEARLY the best! GHOST PIRATE SHIP * FLOATS ON WATER AND LAVA CAN TURN INVISIBLE * NOT INTANGIBLE * CANNONS * VOODOO CANNONBALL CREW * GHOST CREW PREFER PLAYING MUSIC, NOT FIGHTING * SKELETON CREW, BRAINLESS Wiz: Upon becoming a ghost, LeChuck needed a new ship. So he found a travelling ship of musicians, capsized the ship and killed everyone on board. Then he used the power of big whoop to bring the ship itself back, along with the crew as ghosts. Boomstick: This ghost ship is capable of sailing on both water and lava without taking any hull damage. On top of that it houses several cannons that can rain balls of steel down on enemy ships! Wiz: That said, it's also important to note that despite being a ghost ship, it is NOT intangible. Mortals can still walk on it's deck and it can still be damaged by regular weapons. Boomstick: As for the crew handling the ship, LeChuck can bring people back as either ghosts or skeletons. The ghost keep their personality and intelligence that they had in life, as well as being completely unkillable. But the ghost in particular working for LeChuck? Well, they're pussies who don't fight. They prefer making music. Luckily, he could instead bring the dead back as skeletons. While the skeletons are much better at fighting, they're totally brainless and act only on command. Wiz: After becoming a demon, LeChuck was eventually defeated by Guybrush yet again, when he was buried under an avalanche of ice. He remained trapped underneath this until he was eventually rescued by an evil Australian land developer by the name of Ozzie Mandrill. Boomstick: Ozzie hated all pirates with a passion and planned to use LeChuck as a pawn to help him remove all pirates from the world for good, by using the Ultimate Insult. A powerful artifact that would shatter the souls of it's victims and render them nothing more a quivering cowardly mass of human. Wiz: As the plan came closer to fruition, LeChuck eventually turned on Ozzie with his new form. STATUE LECHUCK * SUDDEN KNOWLEDGE OF MONKEY KOMBAT * CAN FIRE VOODOO ENERGY BLASTS * FUCKING HUGE! PIRATE GOD LECHUCK * POWERED BY ENERGY OF THE SPIRITUAL WORLD * VOODOO TIME FREEZE Boomstick: Once when Ozzie's ultimate insult amplifier failed, LeChuck threw a temper tantrum and decided to possess a gigantic statue of himself so he could crush Ozzie for wasting his time. Statue LeChuck: ARR!! Ye be lookin' like ants from up here! Boomstick: Holy fucking shit, he's huge!! Wiz: And his size isn't the only thing that improves with this form. LeChuck also gains knowledge of the forgotten art of Monkey Kombat. An ancient martial art that greatly improves his strength and allows hims to fire powerful voodoo energy blasts from his hands. Boomstick: AND it can fire ki blasts?! SWEET! Wiz: Also, an even stronger form of LeChuck exists. The Pirate god form. Powered by mystical monkeys, energy of the spiritual world and the ancient artifact known as La Esponja Grande, LeChuck becomes, well... a god! In this form, he's only vulnerable to attacks if he's hit in both the physical and spiritual world at the same and he can even freeze time at will. Boomstick: That sounds sounds SUPER OP to me. Wiz: Unfortunately, The pirate god form requires multiple things that LeChuck doesn't have ready access to, so it's not something he can bust out whenever her needs. Boomstick: Aww, that's Bullshit. FEATS PUNCHED GUYBRUSH AROUND AN ISLAND REPEATEDLY SURVIVED BEING BURIED UNDER AN AVALANCHE SURVIVED THE ULTIMATE INSULT EVENTUALLY MANAGED TO KILL GUYBRUSH Wiz: Even so, It's not like LeChuck is lacking power without it. Even in just his ghost form, he was able to punch Guybrush hard enough to send him flying way way up in the air and all the way from one side of Mêlée Island™ to the other. Boomstick: And showing off his strength isn't his only feat. This guys survives a lot of shit! He survived being buried by an avalanche, the explosion of his voodoo cannonball and the uncontrollable voodoo magic of the ultimate insult! Wiz: Even aside of physical feats, LeChuck can be pretty crafty too. He was smart enough to trick Guybrush AND Elaine into thinking he'd become good. Then used their trust to kill Guybrush with a stab through the heart. Boomstick: So... the bad guy actually won?! WEAKNESSES ROOT BEER HIS INTELLIGENCE VARIES EXTREMELY COCKY HIS OWN CUTLASS OUTSMARTED AND KILLED BY GUYBRUSH REPEATEDLY, EVEN AFTER KILLING HIM!! Wiz: Despite being pretty crafty, LeChuck... Well, he's not all that bright. He's easy to trick. And on top of that, he's extremely cocky and loves trying to intimidate foes, rather than going for killing blows immediately. Boomstick: And that's not to mention his own cursed cutlass would kill him in an instant if it were used against him. Wiz: On top of this, Guybrush managed to repeatedly defeat LeChuck almost EVERY time they have an encounter. Boomstick: But wait. Didn't you just say LeChuck managed to kill Guybrush? Wiz: Yes, he did. But despite that, Guybrush still came back and killed LeChuck again. Boomstick: Aww, that's bullshit. Wiz: But, none of that compares to LeChuck's biggest weakness... Root Beer. Boomstick: ...You're kidding me, right? Wiz: Not in the slightest. Root Beer is the ultimate counter to any voodoo magic. Spraying LeChuck with fizzy Root Beer will instantly cause him immense pain and launch him back into the spirit world. Essentially killing him. Boomstick: That's... just... why do we keep using characters with liquid weaknesses?! Bowser Junior had Fruit Juice, Drago was scared of water, Violet can be killed by the Dip from roger rabbit. Can they really not think of any cooler weaknesses? Wiz: Well he IS from a comedy adventure game series. Regardless, he's still amazingly deadly. And certainly a pirate who you don't want to cross. LeChuck: Burn down every island in the Caribbean if you have to, but bring me my bride!... and more slaw! Curse the villains, they never give you enough slaw with these value meals. Davy Jones Wiz: Long long ago, there lived a sailor. He traveled all around the oceans, particularly the Caribbean, and quickly became one of the most revered and legendary Sea Men in the world. Boomstick: Heh heh heh... Wiz: What's so funny? Boomstick: Sea men... Wiz: Ugh... This sailor continued sailing around, his reputation growing each time he raised anchor. He was unstoppable! And his name was Davy Jones! NAME: DAVY JONES AGE: SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS SPECIES: SEA MONSTER / FORMER HUMAN NEMESIS OF JACK SPARROW / WILL TURNER BEARD TYPE: TENTACLES Boomstick: Jones continued sailing until he met the most vicious creature any man could ever face... a woman! Wiz: A goddess to be exact. Calypso, the Goddess of the ocean. Davy fell in love with Calpyso and she fell for him. As a reward for his love, the Goddess gave him a gift. She turned Davy immortal and gave him the important job of ferrying souls that were lost at sea. However, this ability came with the limitation of being unable to walk on land except for once every ten years. Boomstick: And so, Calypso agreed she would meet with Jones again in ten years time, on the island they first met, and finally marry. After 10 years had passed he came ashore... but she was nowhere to be found. The bitch. Wiz: Despite his love for her, after those 10 years passed, Davy plotted against Calypso for her lying and manipulating, trapping her within a mortal body and leaving her ashore. As his guilt began building, Davy finally decided to cut out his own heart and lock it away in a chest, so he would not have to deal with the emotions anymore. And once his heart was removed, he went from a tough but kind sailor, to the ruthless, brutal and bloodthirsty lord of the ocean. SUPER STRENGTH LOBSTER CLAW CUTLASS FLINTLOCK PISTOL PREHENSILE TENTACLE BEARD Boomstick: Of course, you don't become feared without being a true threat, and Davy Jones is just that! After hundreds of years of his immortality, he's transformed into a seamonster/human hybrid. This improves his physical strength greatly, capable of lifting an average adult male as if he were a piece of paper. Wiz: His left hand transformed into a lobster claw which, when combined with his strength, is capable of decapitating people without a problem. His right hand and his beard both transformed into tentacles that he has prehensile control over. These tentacles are strong enough to crush skulls and he once used his beard to kill a man by shoving a tentacle into every orifice on the poor guy's face. Boomstick: DEAR GOD! That is fuckin' disgusting. DO. NOT. WANT. Quick, talk about his weapons instead! Wiz: R-right! He also wields two standard weapons. He has a cutlass, a short, broad sabre with a slight curved edge, specializing in slashing. Boomstick: And his other weapon is a Flintlock pistol. A powerful hand cannon, around 7 inches long, that is used as a close range projectile. ''' Wiz: Also, since he's not an immortal sea monster hybrid, Davy Jones is capable of regenerating from almost any injury! Of course, what he has on him isn't his only weapon. After all, what kind of pirate would he be without a ship? '''THE FLYING DUTCHMAN * 20 36-POUND CANNONS * 18 24-POUND CANNONS * SEVERAL 6-POUND CANNONS * 2 TRIPLE-BARRELED CHASERS CREW * IMMORTAL * EQUIPPED WITH WHIPS AND SWORDS * CAN TELEPORT Wiz: Jones captains the ship known as The Flying Dutchman. This supernatural ship is capable of sailing both above the water, and submerging like a submarine. Boomstick: The ship itself isn't the only supernatural thing though. So is it's crew! The crew of The Flying Dutchman. Whenever Davy pillages a passing ship, he offers his victims a choice. Either join his crew, or die. ''' Wiz: If they join, they gain regenerative powers and immortality equal to that of Davy Jones. Even if beheaded, the crew can continue on as if nothing had happened! '''Boomstick: Each member of the crew are equipped with their own cutlass, and some even have whips! It's also likely that they all have a Flintlock pistol of their own, but they've never used any, so we can't really use that. Wiz: Also, the crew are capable of teleporting aboard The Flying Dutchman if they need to. Boomstick: Alright Wiz, enough about the crew. I wanna talk about the important shit. The Flying Dutchman's arsenal! this ship is equipped with over 40 cannons ready for use at any time! The weakest of which are the 6-Pound cannons, that can fire... well... cannonballs weighing 6 pounds. The ship also houses 18 24-pound cannons and 20 36-pound cannons. And given what I said about the 6-pounders. I'm pretty sure you can figure out what they all fire. Wiz: The Flying Dutchman also has... Boomstick: AHEM!! Wiz: ...Fine. You do it then... Boomstick: Thank you! The ship has ALSO got 2 Triple Barreled Chasers. These guns are only really effective at crippling feeling ships by attacking them from behind. Ok, Wiz. All done with weapons. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Oh, c'mon, ya grump! ''' Wiz: *Unintelligible Grumbling* '''Boomstick: I'll catch you some squirrels to experiment on~ Wiz: ...Ok, fine. Onto the greatest weapon in Davy Jones' arsenal. THE KRAKEN THE LENGTH OF TEN SHIPS DESTROYED AND SANK HUNDREDS OF PIRATE SHIPS KILLED JACK SPARROW CAN WITHSTAND CANNONFIRE Wiz: Legends going as far back as the 12th century talk of a mythical beast that roamed the ocean, crushing any poor souls that voyaged the seas. A giant leviathan the length of ten ships. This creature is the Kraken. Boomstick: And god DAMN is it tough! It can easily take down ships and has a healing factor too, albeit a pretty slow working one. It can tank cannonfire from point blank range and get right back up after a few moments. ' Wiz: It's also the only being that has ever canonically killed Captain Jack Sparrow. Granted, it wasn't a very fair fight, seeing as though Jack was alone on a ship and bound to the mast. '''Boomstick: Jones and his crew can summon this immense monstrosity through the use of the Capstan Hammer, a large mechanism on The Flying Dutchman that sends shock waves through the ocean to summon the beast. ' '''FEATS ENSLAVED/KILLED HUNDREDS OF PIRATES OVER THE YEARS TAMED THE KRAKEN CAN REGENERATE FROM ALMOST ANYTHING Wiz: Davy Jones is known as the ruler of the ocean for a reason. He managed to tame the Kraken, a beast of legend that only existed to destroy! And thanks to his powerful ship and his immortality, he's enslaved and captured hundreds of foes over the course of his immortal life. Boomstick: And, thanks to his curse, both his crew AND himself are pretty much immune top death. If they are beheaded? No big deal. they can just pick their head. Have an arm hacked off? Nope. It'll grow back. No matter what you do to the guy, he'll be getting back up from it with no problem. Wiz: Well... ALMOST anything, anyway. WEAKNESSES CAN ONLY WALK ON DRY LAND ONCE EVERY TEN YEARS HIS HEART CANNOT REGENERATE Wiz: Davy Jones's regenerative abilities may seem to be overpowered, but they can all be stopped by simply stabbing it heart. One hit to his heart and that's it. He's dead permanently. Boomstick: Really?! For someone so tough to be killed by something so simple? Bullshit. Wiz: Well, I wouldn't call it simple. Davy Jones ripped out his own heart, remember? He locked it away in a chest and buried it on the Caribbean island known as Isla Cruces. Meaning in order to actually kill the guy, You'd need to not only know where the heart is buried, but also have the key to open the chest. Boomstick: Oh well that's not so bad. Wiz: Also, another part of his curse means that he can only step onto dry land for one day every 10 years. his crew, however, are more than welcome to leave the ship. Boomstick: All in all, Ol' tentacle beard has a lot going for him. And he's pretty good at covering for his weaknesses too. ''' Wiz: You don't mess with the Lord of the ocean depths... Davy Jones: Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? Polls Who do you WANT to win? LeChuck Davy Jones Who do you THINK will win? LeChuck Davy Jones Fight Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!! Out in the ocean a mile or two off the coats of Mêlée Island™, in the middle of the night, LeChuck's ghost ship floated along. Aboard the ship, he stood on deck, ordering the crew around. "YARR! Hurry it up, ye bilgerats! We've gotta catch up to Threepwood already, before he ruins me plans again!" LeChuck yelled out, in his Demon form. His Skeleton and Ghost crew rushing around him and working. As the sailed along, they didn't notice a second ship suddenly rise from the ocean behind them. At the head of the boat, Davy Jones. "Hmm. Crew! That ship over there. It seems to be full a lost souls. Get after 'em. I'll have to send them on their way to the Locker. Or get 'em to join us, Heh Heh Heh." He commanded in his thick scottish accent. The ship began to trail after LeChuck's activating the Triple Barreled Chasers. By the time LeChuck had noticed the ship following them, it was too late. The chasers began firing, getting hits off on the back of the ghost ship and causing it to start losing speed dramatically. LeChuck gave a guttural growl, switching to his Ghost form for seemingly no reason. "Grrr... Who be these fools, thinkin' they can take on ME! CREW! Forget Threepwood! Turn and ready the cannons!!" The Ghost ship began turning until it was side-facing The Flying Dutchman. "They messed with the wrong Pirate!" FIGHT! "Fire!!" Yelled out LeChuck. His crew activated the cannons, launching cannonballs at The Flying Dutchman. As the cannonballs began flying over, The Flying Dutchman pulled a hard left turn so that both ships were side facing. It's own cannons came out of the side of the ship, taking aim. Both ships began exchanging shots, but it seemed like LeChuck's ghost ship was taking more hits. "Argh. We're takin' hits. Crew! To the boats! We're goin' on a little boardin' mission. We'll kill the scurvy dogs and take their ship fer attackin' us!" Some of LeChuck's crew made their way into the boats and began rowing towards the opposing ship. Meanwhile, LeChuck himself flew into the air and right over to The Flying Dutchman, drawing his cutlass as he approached for landing. Davy noticed the ghost flying over. "Get ready men. Seems we have a pirate very different to what we've faced before!" He called out to the crew. LeChuck landed, giving a wide grin as he morphed into his Zombie form. "Ya ha harr!! Ye DARE try to pick a fight with the demon zombie ghost pirate himself?" He raised his sword, aiming it directly at Captain Jones. The moment he did, Jones, and every other crew member of the Dutchman, drew their own blades and pointed them at LeChuck. "E'ery one of ya filthy scumbags are gonna try and take ME down? Seems like an unfair fight in my opinion. Ya ha ha!!" LeChuck laughed out. Davy gave a nod to his crew and they all advanced on him, surrounded him and going in for the attack with their swords. LeChuck swung his cutlass around, fighting off the opposing crew as they attacked. Though he was quickly getting outnumbered. He grinned and switched into his demon form, roaring out a stream of fire, igniting many crew members. While they were shock, he spun around, swinging his blade and effortlessly decapitating a crew member. LeChuck laughed out loudly and obnoxiously at his murder when he stopped. He noticed that the monster had picked up it's own removed head and placed it right back onto it's neck. "Well I'll be. Ye must all be Voodoo Powered too, Am I right?" LeChuck asked, smirking. His own crewmembers finally made their way aboard the ship and immediately began attacking the Dutchman's crew. Davy Jones rolled his eyes and walked towards LeChuck, ready to fight. "We're not any Voodoo beings, lost soul. I'm Captain Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman. And we're here to take you lost souls to the locker. Unless of course you'd rather join us." He said with a grin. LeChuck burst out laughing. "Me?! Join YER crew? ARR HAR HAR HAR!! Ye WISH ye could be so lucky as to have me working for ya!" LeChuck replied. He went to swing his sword at Davy again when there came a loud boom. He glanced out across the ocean to his own ship to see it sinking. "ME SHIP!! You disgusting monsters killed me ride! I hope ye be willing to pay for that in blood!" LeChuck roared, charging at Davy. The two of them clashed their blades together repeatedly, fighting expertly. Their crews too. "Ye fight like a dairy farmer!!" Yelled out LeChuck. Davy didn't give a reply and LeChuck didn't seem to understand. "Umm... Ye supposed to insult me back. Ye never been in a sword fight before?" Davy Gave a smirk. "I don't need to insult you. I have SKILL that I can use to kill you, rather than distractions." He said, giving a powerful swing of his cutlass to which LeChuck quickly turned into a ghost and let the sword go right through him. Suddenly, a yell came out from behind them. LeChuck and Davy turned to see one of Davy's crewmembers had been stabbed through the heart. Gasping for breath, the monster keeled over stone dead. "Ah Ha! So that be yer weakness, eh? A Swift stab to the heart." LeChuck laughed out before suddenly doing just as he said an impaled the Cutlass of Kaflu directly through where Davy's heart should have been... but nothing happened. "Wait, what?" He asked, turning into a Zombie again "Rookie mistake, Lad!" Said Davy, giving Zombie LeChuck a kick backwards. He pulled out his Flintlock pistol took aim for LeChuck's head and pulled the trigger. But Davy quickly turned into his demon form and let out another roar of fire, causing Davy to recoil slightly. While he was staggered, LeChuck turned into a ghost again and shot off, flying away. He had a plan. Davy watched the ghost fly away. He seemed to be disappointed. "Oh well, lads. Round up his crew and send them off to the locker instead." He ordered. The monsters were quickly able to outmatch the inexperienced ghost pirates and the dumb skeleton pirates. They then began pushing them all off and into the ocean one by one. Suddenly there came a noise. Boom. Boom! BOOM! Davy and all of the pirates on the ship turned to see something none of them expected. A giant statue of LeChuck was wading through the ocean. It was about waist deep. "YAR HAR HAR. YE ALL LOOK SO TINY DOWN THERE. YE'LL BE MAKING A FINE MIDNIGHT SNACK!!" He shouted out. Davy seemed incredibly shocked. He pulled out his pistol and fired at the statue twice... nothing. "Damn it. Men! You know what to do! RELEASE THE KRAKEN!!" Every single crew member charged for the Capstan Hammer without a word of complaint and began to turn it. LeChuck reached down, grabbing up a handful of Dutchman crew members and tossing them into his mouth, chewing them up. LeChuck, while chewing, slooooowly raised a fist to bring down on the Dutchman, to destroy it. But as his fist came down to attack, he felt something on his back. LeChuck stopped and turned on the spot to see what was behind him. Suddenly, tentacles burst from the ocean and grappled onto him, binding him. He began struggling as the Kraken began attempting to crush him with it's powerful tentacles. And sure enough, his statue was starting to crack. LeChuck's giant stone eyes closed as he began channeling the power of Monkey Kombat. "OOP. ACK. CHEE." He called out. With a small flash and a flex, he broke free of the Kraken's grip and got into the Gimpy Gibbon stance. He thrust both palms forward, launching a rip-off hadoken at the Kraken before following up with a powerful uppercut, sending the creature high up into the sky. He re-positioned himself and as the Kraken came back down, he delivered another punch, tearing right through the Kraken, killing it. The dead leviathan collapsed on top of the Dutchman, the ship just barely staying afloat. But LeChuck's statue form was too damaged to keep fighting. The statue began crumbling and LeChuck quickly abandoned the form, landing on the Dutchman again. "That... That's impossible! What are you?!" Asked Jones angrily. "I be the scourge of the seas!" LeChuck replied as he changed from his ghost form into his demon form again. Davy motioned for his crew to stand back. He was going to kill LeChuck himself. The two of them slammed their swords against each other repeatedly constantly going back and forth on who was getting the upper hand. Both of them put all their strength into one last slash and the swords collided, letting out sparks briefly. LeChuck transformed into his Zombie form and looked right into Davy's eyes, trying to intimidate him. "Well, Tentacles? Ye ready to leave this world?" Davy simply smirk. LeChuck had gotten too close. He suddenly launched out his lobster claw, gripping it tightly around LeChuck's throat. "That depends. Are you?" Davy replied, with a cocky laugh, before clamping down onto LeChuck's throat then... SNAP! He cut clean through decapitating LeChuck. The Zombie's head fell to the floor and Davy pulled out his pistol once again. He took aim and fired. BANG! LeChuck's head exploded. "Simple as that." K.O! ...Or was it? LeChuck back away from Davy Jones. While he was staring into Davy Jones' eyes to intimidate him, he was ACTUALLY hypnotizing him. "Well, it's been fun, But I think I'd best be shovin' off now." He grabbed one of Davy's beard tentacles and cut it off. "One from the head..." He then removed Davy's hat and put the tentacle inside of it. "One from the thread..." Next he brought the hat up to the stump that was left after cutting off the tentacle. LeChuck gave it a squeeze and some of Davy's blood dripped out into the hat. "One from the body..." He turned around, looking at the dead Kraken. He wandered over and shoved his hand inside of it, pulling out one of the Kraken's bones. He threw that into the hat too. "And one from the dead!" LeChuck charged his hand with Voodoo energy and placed that into the hat. In a flash of light, the hat and all of the ingredients inside, transformed into a Voodoo Doll of Davy Jones. Suddenly, Davy snapped out of his trance to see LeChuck holding his Cursed Cutlass against the Voodoo Doll's chest. "So yer heart isn't in yer chest? Let's see if this voodoo doll can find it!" And without giving Davy a chance to react, he shoved the blade into the doll. A few islands away, buried on Isla Cruces, Davy's heart began beating a little faster. and faster! And then..! SPLAT! The heart exploded without even needing to be dug up. Back on the Dutchman, Captain Jones clutched at his chest, gasping for air. He took one look back at LeChuck who had once again become a demon. "I... I..." He began, before collapsing on the deck, dead. LeChuck then began laughing wildly. All the leftover crewmembers of the Dutchman quickly rushed over, bowing to LeChuck. "We're awaiting orders, captain." LeChuck smirked. "Nah. I don't wanna share a ship with ye backstabbin' bilgedrinkin' searats!" He then flew up into the air, pulling the Voodoo Cannonball out of his jacket and dropped it down on the Dutchman. BOOOM!!! And with that, the Dutchman sank into the ocean, along with the crew and the dead Kraken. Results K.O. LeChuck flies off over the ocean, finds a new ship and flies down, slaughtering the crew and reviving them as Skeletons to serve him. Then he sails away. Meanwhile, the Davy Jones' overcoat floats along on the ocean for a moment before sinking down. Boomstick: HIT!! You sunk my Battleship! Both of them, actually! Wiz: This fight was both very one-sided, and very hard to call at the same time. Firstly let's cover their ships. Boomstick: Yeah, the Flying Dutchman completely outclasses LeChuck's Ghost Pirate ship. It has far more cannons, and different types of cannons too, giving it more options. Wiz: The same could be said of the crews. LeChuck's crew are weaker, dumber and far less experienced than Davy Jones' crew. They also can't swim, meaning that most of them were taken out along with LeChuck's ship. Boomstick: But aside from that... LeChuck's crew outrank Davy's in durability! Sure, Davy's crew gains the same regenerative abilities as he does... but that's just it! they have the SAME regenerative powers. Meaning one stab/shot to the heart will kill 'em stone dead. And, unlike Davy Jones, his crew still have their hearts in their bodies. Wiz: Overall, though, Jones's crew still out class LeChuck's. Next up, the Kraken. Boomstick: Despite being stupid strong and powerful, the was no doubt LeChuck could take out the Kraken. It was taken down by regular old humans eventually. And Despite being able to take cannonball hits... It still take very clear damage from them. Wiz: And finally, the pirates themselves. When compared against each other, it's pretty easy to see that LeChuck completely outclassed Davy Jones. Not only was he much stronger, but his Cursed Cutlass easily outclassed Davy's weaponry. Not to mention, Davy has never shown any immunity or resistance to Voodoo, such as Voodoo Dolls and Hypnotism. Boomstick: But that said, neither of the Pirates really had an easy way to kill each other... or so you might think. LeChuck's Voodoo Dolls use powerful magic to attack parts of a person's body, even if said body part is NOT attached to the victim. Wiz: Meaning that stabbing a LeChuck doll in the heart WOULD kill him. Even if his heart was not nearby. Boomstick: And, even if the Voodoo doll COULDN'T kill Davy, it's unlikely the result would have changed. Since Davy isn't demonic, he would not be able to wield the Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu against LeChuck. Meaning the only possible way he could defeat him would be spraying him with Fizzy Root Beer. However, that... well, that's not gonna happen. Wiz: According to the official Pirates of the Caribbean timeline, Will Turner killed Davy Jones in the 1740's. But the first commercially Root Beer was not released until 1875. Meaning that even if LeChuck told Davy Jones what his weakness was, Davy would not know what Root Beer is, and he'd ALSO not be able to find it no matter how hard he looked for some. And even though they are both immortal, there is no doubt that LeChuck would have been able to find and destroy Davy Jones' heart faster than it would take Davy to wait for Root Beer to be invented. And finally. If root beer WAS invented and Dany Jones KNEW what it was, he doesn't have any on his ship ready to use. AND he can't get off of his own ship and walk on land to get it thanks to his curse. Boomstick: As the battle went on, Davy's hopes of winning... sank. Wiz: The winner is the Demon Zombie Ghost Pirate: LeChuck. Do you agree with the result? (If not, leave a comment to say why) Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016